When Her Song Ends
by MackenzieBTRfan1
Summary: Farron Danielle Gould is an Orphaned music prodigy who doesn't seem to care about the hate she gets when she's not famous. She gets adopted by Big Time Rush and becomes Famous quickly. She knows the guys and the rest of the cast loves her, but the rest of the world might just be strong enough to break her down. Her song has played nonstop since she was 6. What if it ends?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH, because if I did, I would be married to Kendall and my bestie Hana (HanaBTRlover1) would be married to James. (you're welcome Hana!)**

* * *

Hi, my name is Farron Danielle Gould. Faye for short. I am 12 years old and live in an orphanage in LA. I've lived here since I was 5 months old because my parents died in a car crash. I have never been adopted. People always say that I'm too worthless to get adopted but I don't care. I know I'm not worthless. I have long curly jet black hair that has been dyed blue at the ends and my eyes are a light crystal blue. I'm about 5 foot 1 and really skinny. It's not that I'm Anorexic or bulimic or don't eat that much… Okay I don't eat that much but even if I did I've just got fast metabolism. Not one single person here at the orphanage like me. They hate me more than the kids that get adopted before they do. Not even the caretaker here likes me. I don't really care if anyone likes me or not. I don't even know why they hate me! That leaves me quite alone sometimes. But It's not that bad. When I was 6, I walked over to the park, sat down and started to sing. People would crowd around and listen and clap when I finished. Then they would give me money. Most children at that age would save up to buy a new dolly or a chocolate bar, but I didn't. I saved up to buy a guitar. I'm a music prodigy. I bought a guitar and just played randomly. It turned out to be a really beautiful song. And I didn't even know how to play. I started playing along to the songs I sang, and I earned even more money than I had before. Over the years I've bought a drum set, an electric keyboard, a violin, a bass, a French horn, a clarinet, a piccolo, a flute, a harp, and a xylophone. That's just the instruments. I've also bought a video camera, a laptop, and a video/audio editing software for my laptop. Yeah… I've earned A LOT of money throughout the past 6 years. I made a YouTube account and started taking requests from people. Every time I've gotten a request, I've taped myself playing the instruments for that song then taped myself singing it. I put all the audio together and edited the video so it showed me playing each instrument and singing and then I posted the video online. It wasn't that hard, and it's not like I've got anything better to do.

Someone was coming to adopt someone today. It's not like they'll pick me. I picked up my guitar and started playing to one of my favorite songs. Cover girl by Big Time Rush. I'm not an extreme fan girl like most of the girls here at the orphanage who stalks them over the internet are. I just like their songs and think their nice guys. I do wish I could meet them though. Ha. Like that's going to happen. Sigh. I looked out the window and sang along as I strummed.

'Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are, why don't you know,  
Yeah you're so pretty, that it hurts,  
Its what's underneath your skin, the beauty that shines within,  
You're the only one who rocks my world,  
My cover girl

I sighed and stopped strumming. I jumped when I heard clapping. I turned around to see Kendall Schmidt standing at my door. My eyes widened. I got up and put my guitar in my closet with the rest of my instruments.

"May I help you?" I asked. Kendall stepped forward and put out his hand.

"That was really good. What's your name?" He asked. I smiled and shook his hand.

"My name is Farron. Faye for short. And Thank you. That means a lot coming from a superstar."

"So you DO know who I am." He said. I nodded. When I said I wasn't going to meet them, I turned out wrong. Kendall walked out of the room and came back with the other guys from the band and the caretaker, Suzan.

"Can we adopt her?" Kendall asked Suzan. The other guys looked at each other, whispered something to Kendall who whispered back, then nodded. Suzan glared at me then walked away to go get my papers. I stood there in shock. Kendall Schmidt, Logan Henderson, James Maslow and Carlos Pena from the band Big Time Rush were in my room, right in front of me, AND they were adopting me?! This was too good to be true. Carlos stepped forward.

"So, Farron, how old are you?" He asked. I blinked. I expected a hard question.

"I'm 12." I said. Kendall left the room to sign the papers.

"What grade are you in?" Logan asked. I smiled. They weren't going to believe this.

"I'm not." I said. They looked at me with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" James asked. I walked to my dresser and pulled a picture frame out and handed it to them. They scanned it.

"Is this a diploma?" Logan asked. I nodded. Kendall came in again with my papers.

"Guys, look at this, she graduated high school already." Kendall said, showing them my papers they all looked at me in shock.

"I graduated last week. I went to Kindergarten when I was 6 and skipped the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 6th, 8th, and 9th grade. I also never got anything lower than a B+." I stated.

"Wow." They said in unison.

"Well, we adopted you. How much stuff do you have?" James asked. I shrugged and opened the door to my closet. They all look inside.

"You play ALL those instruments?" Kendall asked. I nodded. WOW I nodded a lot.

"Yup. I'm a musical prodigy. When I was 6, I started singing in the park every Saturday and people would always give me money. I bought all these instruments myself." Kendall's eyes widened.

"That's where I remember you from! My brothers and I would watch you sing sometimes! You were also really good back then." He said. I nodded my head and started packing up my stuff. The guys helped me put the instruments in their cases and then carried them out to the car while I packed my other things. It was sad. I only had two pairs of jeans, 3 shirts, a pair of ripped up converse that were too small on me and a jean jacket. I packed up those and put my laptop in the duffle bag along with them. Then I walked out of the orphanage and got in the limo with the guys. We went to the mall first. The guys had disguises on and nobody recognised them. I thought. This blonde girl came up to us. I had no idea who it was until James introduced me to her.

"Farron, this is Ciara Bravo. She plays Katie in the show. She has to where a disguise so nobody recognises her. She's going to help you with shopping." He told me I nodded. Ciara gave me a hug.

"It's nice to meet you Farron, now let's go." She grabbed my arm before pulling me away. We went to Forever 21, American Apparel, Bloomingdales, and Bergdorf Goodman. SO EXPENSIVE! And the guys and Ciara insisted they bought me a lot of clothes. I didn't want them to have to pay for me! Sigh. I guess I'm going to have to get used to that. I was so excited too. I got a brand new pair of converse! YAY! Then Kendall got all happy when I bought several beanies. Then Logan was happy when I asked to buy a skateboard. Carlos and James were sad 'cause they don't know what I have in common with them. Until I told James that I liked surfing. That left only Carlos being sad. I thanked Ciara for helping me with all this stuff and the guys brought me to my new home.

It was large house. It had 3 floors, and in addition to the stairs, there was an elevator. The guys showed me around, telling me which rooms are which. They brought me to my room last. The door swung open and I walked in slowly, taking in the room. It was amazing! The carpeting was a pristine white and the walls were a deep purple. In the middle, there was a black queen size bed with light purple bedding and light blue, dark purple, light pink, and light green pillows. There was a chandelier in the middle of the room and there was three doors on the wall to the right. The 2st and 3rd doors were just blank but the 2nd door had a treble clef on it. To the right, there was a black computer desk that had a new laptop that was light purple and a cd player/iPod dock/radio/alarm clock on it. Above the desk was a black shelf that had 3 wrapped up boxes on it. Beside the desk was another wrapped up box, although it was bigger than the other 3. Also to the left, but in the very front of the room, there was a small black couch and two white hanging chairs. I screamed and jumped up and down before giving each of the guys hugs.

"OMG! I LOVE IT! It's so amazing! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" I screamed. The guys laughed.

"You didn't see what's through those doors yet." Carlos said. I ran to the first door and opened it up. It was a huge walk in closet. I went to the 3rd door 'cause I wanted to see the 2nd door last. Through the 3rd door was my very own bathroom. For a bathroom, it was very stylish. I went to the 2nd door. Inside, was a huge room. All of my instruments were set up and there was a microphone in the middle. I asked the guys what this room is and when they said it was a recording studio, I was happier than ever. Then, James pulled me back into my room and got the four boxes and gave them to me. I sat on the bed and started tearing off the paper of the largest box. It was a brand new video camera. The next box had and IPod touch, the 3rd box had an IPad, and the last box had an IPhone 5. I screamed again and thanked them several more times before calming down.

"You guys don't have to spoil me, you know that right?" I told them.

"Yeah, but we adopted you. We want you to feel loved." Logan said ruffling my hair.

"Awwww thanks. I do feel loved. You guys are like my older brothers." I said. Carlos chuckled.

"Well then, as your brother, I say go get ready! We're having McDonalds for dinner and then we have an interview that you are going to join us in. Ok?" He said. I nodded and ran to my closet, pulling my several bags of clothing with me. I hung up all my clothing and put all my shoes on the shoe rack before grabbing my black knee high converse, a pair of gray skinny jeans, a red t shirt, a white blazer, and my gray beanie that matched my jeans. Before putting them on, I ran to my bathroom and took a quick shower. When I was done, I put on my outfit and blow dried my hair, before running down stairs with my IPhone 5. I slipped my phone in my pocket as I walked into the kitchen. Logan had ran out to get the McDonalds while I was getting ready and now everyone was getting their food. Kendall handed me a bag of food. I looked inside. It was a 10 piece chicken nugget meal. YAY! I sat down and started eating with everyone else. I finished off my nuggets and fries and grabbed my drink. Since I was the first one done, I waited for the boys to finish then I grabbed my skateboard and went to the limo. The ride to the place we were getting interviewed was short. I got out and rode my skateboard beside the guys on our way into the building. Kendall grabbed me off the skateboard and hung me over his shoulder while Logan got on the skateboard and ran away.

"Hey! Put me down! Logan, give me my skateboard back!" I yelled.

"Never!" I faintly heard Logan yell. I finally gave up trying to escape and Kendall put me down. We were backstage. Logan and my skateboard were nowhere in sight. Sigh.

* * *

**A/N: I admit it, I feel like I was rushing (See what I did there ;D) and I've had way better stories. Hopefully, it gets better. Any ideas on what to do next? I have something, I just want to see what other people think should happen. Later gators!**

**~MackenzieBTRfan1 (I finally changed my name!)**


End file.
